Midnight Fantasy
by CrescentTsuki
Summary: ...you stare at me with those curious, loving eyes, like the only bright star in my dark lonliness. Your name is Kain Akatsuki, and mine, Ishizuka Hakura. I love you, I love you...I love you. fan pairing of Kain Akatsuki and fictional character
1. An Innocent Daisy

**Umm...Hi everyone! . **

_This is my second story, and surprisingly, I'm writing it with so much better consistency than "Twilight Sonata"...I tend to do that alot -.- Sorry to those who were looking forward to reading it :(_

_But...Finally! This is actually a decent stroy that I've written, I hope you guys like it :DD Reviews are DEFINITELY welcome. I really want a revisor, so if you think that you're decently well at that, please tell me. My stories get a little sketchy over time._

_I guess that's it. Hope you enjoy! Chapter two's coming up shortly! o_

* * *

_"We think that flower on a cliff is beautiful because we stop our feet at the cliff's edge, _

_unable to step out into the sky like that fearless flower."_

_--Anonymous_

**+xxx+start**

Typically on a cold, dark night in the lone town of Sapporo, the stars would twinkle dully overhead and a soft melody would be produced from the small, nighttime critters. Trees would sway in the breeze and the leaves would rustle every so slightly. Everybody –and thing—would be practically still and silent, sleep casting a spell over the village.

However, tonight was not a typical night…

It was so much different from other nights; you could significantly notice the unusual restlessness. Crickets struck up a different tune and the trees danced to the rhythm. The stars would flash and twinkle brighter than ever. Every resident in the town tossed and turned with frustration and annoyance, because what bothered their minds caused the sleeplessness. Yet…what were they thinking about?

Tonight was not a typical night…

Ishizuka Hakura tossed and turned in her bed, like the many others in Sapporo. Sweat beaded down her face, and her mind was swimming with worries and thoughts. It wasn't unusual for her to become very nervous and anxious when she was on the last hour of summer break. Squeezing her eyes shut, she savored the last of her joy that was slipping away fast, running through her grip.

The clock struck twelve.

Snapping back to reality, Hakura signed and relaxed. Today would be the first day of school. Hakura didn't necessarily dread it, but she liked the idea of summer break extending longer.

Climbing out of her prison of tangled sheets and messy pillow, Hakura walked into her bathroom to wash her face. She picked up a comb and slowly ran it through her tangled hair. When it was free at last, she went back to her bedroom silently, each footstep even quieter than a mouse. Hakura sat down on a white chair front of a rather large mirror, the one that she was very fond of.

Gazing at her reflection, Hakura carefully studied herself. An almost-seventeen-year-old girl stared back at her. Hakura had beautiful soft and silky dark brown hair that fell down to her waist like waves in the ocean. It was rather hard to manage since it was so long, but gave off a casual elegance rarely anybody could achieve. She had a slender and smooth heart shaped face, with a slender body and creamy, hazelnut skin. But what perfected her already heavenly appearance where the dark green, almond shaped eyes that betrayed her outward emotions.

She stared into her own reflection. What was that look in her eyes? Fear? Anxiousness? Worry?

Slowly, she got up and flopped onto her bed. Curling up in the warm blankets, Hakura closed her eyes and pushed away her worries. For now. What seemed hours later that she finally fell into an uneasy sleep…

**+xxx+**

_Brrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggg!!_

The school bell rung as to mark the start of a new school year at Sapporo Private Middle School. Everybody crowded around the doors and the line slowly moved on. It was a sunny day, and everybody were gossiping happily and squabbling and sharing their experiences about summer break.

Hakura picked up her messenger bag and slung it over her shoulders. Her green eyes scanned the crowd. She broke into a wide smile when she saw a familiar head in the sea of people, pushing her way through the chaos. When she finally saw Hakura, she waved frantically. Hakura yelled over the noise,

"Airi! Ko-chi, ko-chi!"

Airi finally reached Hakura. As if on cue, Hakura suddenly grinned brightly and broke into a hug with the pretty blonde.

"Hakura, long time no see!" cried Airi, winking her azul eyes.

After they let go, Hakura observed Airi from head to toe. Her attractive friend didn't change much…the same tealish-blue eyes sparkled with warmness; a soft heart shaped face and angled eyebrows. She had maintained her slim figure and her extremely, as everybody called it "sexy" legs. Hakura also noticed her friend was a bit taller than her now. She looked more beautiful than ever. Hakura had always envied her, despite her own beauty.

Airi looked at the crowded entrance. "Doesn't change, eh? Sapporo Private will and will always be like this."

Hakura studied the building, the students, the gorgeous lawn...yes. Sapporo Private Hight School would always be like home. She found it unusual for her to be so anxious last night, but that didn't matter. What matter was that she was going to get a good start to a new school year full of unexpected suprises.

**+xxx+**

Everybody bustled to get the best seats in the school auditorium, so it was awhile before Hakura and Airi sat down and started chatting away.While they were talking, Hakura noticed Inoue Yori-sensei, head of Sapporo Private High School, whispering something to her secretary, Yagami Riku-san.

At some point, Airi said to Hakura,

"Can I be excused? I see my little Kazuke boy…" there was a familiar feeling Hakura was getting from that tone.

"Oh…so you and Hoshina Kazuke ended up together? I won't be surprised if you start slobbering over him in public. You kissed like, fifty boys already. How many did you ditch?" Hakura teased.

"Urusai ne..." Airi said, blushing. Hakura grinned. Airi didn't take dating guys seriously, and the longest she'd ever gone out with a guy, amazingly in Hakura's opinion, was forty-five hours, eight minutes and fifteen seconds (yes, they kept track of that). Still, the idea of Airi being so very popular, cute and sexy nudged Hakura's brain. Indeed, Hakura was very attractive herself, but she was too observant, too shy, too quiet and too partial to books. She was in deep thought before a voice sent shivers down hundreds of spines.

"Ahem, may I have your attention, please." a cracked voice wheezed into the microphone.

The sound of the unexpected speech gave every one a start. Many laughed and settled down. After all was quiet, Touya-sensei scanned the crowd with her hawk-like eyes. She was a nice women, but very strict. Making sure that everyone was seated, she started to speak again.

"Aa…welcome to a new a fresh school year at Sapporo Private High School, ladies and gentlemen! Old ones, a usual welcome back, but newcomers, we will warmly invite you to the atmosphere of a new school, new people!" she announced. The crowd roared with approval.

After a small speech, Touya-sensei allowed her secretary to take the stage. Yagami-sensei went through the usual procedure, starting with a speech as well and discussing rules and expectations. Hakura listened intently, but the earlier thoughts nudged into her mind. She was determined to let it not bother her.

While the welcoming remarks were coming to a close, students started getting up and ambling out the door. But that, unfortunately, didn't last long.

"One more thing before you guys leave," Yagami-sensei partially yelled through the growing noise. "I need everybody to be aware of your surroundings more than usual this year. As you may have heard..." she cleared her throat, "there have been...unknown...happenings in this school."

Of course, the news made the students act the exact opposite of what Yagami-sensei needed.

"Ahem! Ahem!" She shot her signature 'be-quiet-or-else' glare. Finally, the chatter died down. "I know some of you may take this as a joke. But, Kazuke, this is no joke." A snicker or two was heard when Yagami-sensei mentioned the most mischievous guy in the school. "The latest mysterious happening involves a girl fainting and taken to the hospital at the brink of death. The doctors later said that her blood was nearly drained out and there were fang marks at the base of her neck."

So was this the reason Hakura was feeling so anxious last night? She tried to think that the girl and the fang marks was just a joke played by a rival school (by the way, Sapporo Middle had a couple, so it was possible), but years of reading manga books took their toll. And, Hakura read quite a few on, obviously, vampires. Vampires. The thought of them was totally different in the midst of reading than real reportings of attacks. _Fang marks and blood...what the hell?_ She thought.

So, Hakura wasn't the only one thinking about that. Even the dumbest kids in the school seemed to get the idea that these where vampire attacks. And to make it worse, Kazuke yelled, "SUCK MY BLOOD, BABY," which was responded by a sea of laughter. Touya-sensei concluded the speech with another warning, a lecture to Kazuke (for a old woman like her, a reasonably funny one), a tomato nearly missing her, and wishes to the students a fun year.

Hakura was separated from Airi, but she wouldn't be lonely for long since their lockers were next-door neighbors. On the way to the class 3A hallway, she met a few old classmates of hers and all warmly greeted her.

Finally through the entire hubbub, Hakura finally reached her locker. She twirled the combination expertly, whispering "twenty…two…eleven" and with a loud click her locker opened. She dumped an enormous pile of books in (not surprisingly, since she took three more extra classes than all the other students and was a perfect straight A student). Fetching out her history, biology, chemistry and calculus books, she slammed the locker close, whirling around and heading off to class.

She failed to notice after she left the crowd that a dark shadow lurked and danced in the lone, empty hallway that she passed through.

+xxx+

During lunch, the vampire incident Yagami-sensei explained to everyone earlier was now treated as a complete joke. Hakura even overheard a version of how Touya-sensei meet a vampire in her dreams that twisted her thoughts, making her kidnap the secretary before school started and raping her so Yagami-sensei was forced to tell everyone about a vampire attacking the school. Hakura raised a slender eyebrow at the sick rumor. But actual idea did seem a little too supernatural, so Hakura decided it was okay to let her guard down a little.

Typically in Sapporo Middle, a rumor's life lasted about two days since there were always new ones popping up. The vampire one, unusually, lasted about three weeks before there was another about a student of class 3D seeing a unicorn having sex with a donkey at his farm. Even Hakura thought the reportings were false now since nothing unusual happened.

That feeling wasn't going to last long

**+xxx+**

While the sun began to peak out of the horizon, Hakura slid herself out of her bed and dressed into her usually attire, the school uniform. Sapporo Private School was one of the best in Japan, and a wealthy one. The school uniform was no exception. It was almost like a dark blue suit with elegant silver designs and silver buttons, crimson tie for boys and ribbons for the girls to complete the image (of course, the guys didn't wear skirts). Hakura tied her hair up in the usual side braid that hid her actual curls (she noticed whenever it was put down it fell victim for pulling and random pranks). Grabbing a piece of toast and her bag, she was off.

The air was a little cooler than usual, which satisfied Hakura. After all, nobody really liked the heat Sapporo's summer gave off. She slowed down to a brisk pace, scanning the auburn trees that indicated autumn's entrance to the town. She failed to notice the bump in the sidewalk. In moments, her face was flat on the concrete.

"Iii-t-teee," Hakura tried to pick herself up, but came crashing down again when her wrist gave away. _Damn_, she thought. _Why does my wrist have to break right now?_ Lying on the street didn't help either, but the school was still a ways ahead.

Forgetting the toast, she reached out to fetch her bag, only to find it hanging above her head.

"You okay?"

Hakura looked up. Which was pretty bad for her heart since she felt it skip several beats. She thought her brother was already the most handsome guy in the world, but the perfect image of a teenage boy standing above her changed her mind completely.

First was the wavy auburn hair. _I swear, that color was either taken from the leaves or the leaves took the color from him, _she thought. It was, let's say, perfect. The curls where in the perfect position, bangs swept to the side with perfection and styled to the point where it looked so flawless but natural. His brows were fitted into a semi-frown, arched at the right angel and giving a sinister impression. A high nose, smooth lips, perfect bone structure and flawless skin completed the look. Hakura estimated if she stood up, he would be at least a head taller that her. She thought that he must've came from smack in the middle of heaven because it was impossible someone so handsome like him existed. The eyes where the ones that caught her heart the most...a golden, warm stare emitted from those topaz colored eyes

Hakura snapped back to reality when a hand reached out to offer help. She had no choice but to take it since it was impossible for her to stand up herself, while observing a smooth palms and long fingers.

"Arigatou," she said. A smile tugged at her lips.

He eyed her right wrist, which was twisted at a sick angle. "I think we need to get to the hospital. I'll take you."

Hakura picked up her pace to match his. The walk was silent, but it was broken by his voice after a few moments.

"Your name?"

She looked up at him and replied, "Hakura. Ishizuka Hakura."

"Kain Akatsuki," he introduced, holding out a hand but then quickly pulling back. Hakura quickly slapped in into position with her left so she could properly shake hands. "I'm ambidextrous."

Kain gave her a warm smile and kept looking ahead. They continued to stroll silently along the road to the hospital. Hakura was thinking when she noticed that this person looked about the same age as her (though a lot more mature than the people at school).

"Don't you have school? I mean, I can walk there on my own."

Kain have her another smile. _Damn, he'll kill me if he keeps on doing that. _

"Well, it is my first day or school. I'm a transfer student," he explained after seeing Hakura's look. "I don't really mind. Getting you to the hospital is more important."

Hakura blushed at the last sentence. "Eh? Which school are you going to?" She asked.

"Sapporo Private Middle School."

Hakura's expression was that of surprise. "That's where I go."

The rest of the walk as quiet. After getting to the hospital, Hakura told Kain that he could leave (this was achieved through several attempts).

"Then I'll see you around, Hakura-san."

**+xxx+**

Hakura arrived at school an hour later, excuse in hand and an irritated look on her face.

"Wow, what a day, I've missed calculus and music, two favorite classes," she grumbled to herself while slamming her locker shut. "At least I have chemistry next."

She hurried to class and nearly kicked the door open. Her class consisted of sixteen people at their desks, a strict teacher in front of the classroom and a person standing next to her. She didn't have to think who it was. Again, her heart was caught by his appearance.

"Ishizuka-san, why are you late?" Hanazono-sensei demanded.

"I...I broke my wrist," Hakura explained and holding up the bandaged arm to prove it.

"Very well. Since you are an ace student, I'll let you go this time," the strict teacher said. "I was just introducing a new transfer student, Kain Akatsuki, to us." she continued. "He'll be your lab partner for the rest of the year since Fuzuoku Ren-kun left."

_Talk about coincidence_, she thought.

"Kain-san, you can sit at the empty desk, the fourth one in the third row."

_Which is next to mine, thank you._

Kain's walk's six-meter walk from the front of the classroom to the desk next to Hakura wasn't quiet. The girls (excluding Hakura) were squealing and giggling at his beauty. Hakura admitted he looked more attractive in his morning attire than the school uniform, but the result was still the same: awe. The boys had the expression, _why the hell does a new transfer student get all the girl's attention? _on their dumfounded faces.

He winked at Hakura when he finally got to the desk. "Yo."

"Ohiyo."

Hakura tried to ignore the death glares shot at her from jealous girls. It felt like an eternity before the teacher gave out the assignment. Hakura was already rushing to the equipment and chemicals, eager to start. She came back to her table when she discovered Kain fast asleep on the desk

"Oi...OI!"

No answer.

"Um...Akatsuki-senpai, we're in chemistry class right now."

Grunt.

"Akatsuki-senpai...Kain Akatsuki-senpai..."

Same response. Hakura finally snapped. This guy in front of her was wasting her precious learning time.

"DUDE, YOU FREAKIN' PIG, GET UP SO WE CAN START!"

Kain opened an eye and smiled. _Finally... _she thought. It seemed like forever when the fact that she just insulted him hit her head.

"Ah...GOMEN, GOMEN NASAI!" she apologized, though it was mostly to the fangirls who were glaring daggers at her.

Much to Hakura's surprise, Kain merely chuckled and stretched, his long legs reaching out to surpass the length of the table. Was it just her, or is that guy still sleepy? Rubbing his topaz eyes, he said,

"Interesting insult. But I don't fancy being a pig in my next life." Kain frowned. "Wait...why_ senpai_?"

_So he did hear. _"I skipped a grade, so technically you're an upperclassman, right?"

Kain shrugged and busied himself with the assignment. Hakura joined in, and in a flash they were done with the experiment with the results ready to present while the rest of the class was struggling with singed hair and unexpected explosions. _Wow, I thought I would fail without Ren-kun. Akatsuki-senpai follows the procedures better than he does, _Hakura thought. She mentally noted herself to check his grades at this previous school to satisfy her curiosity.

The rest of the day passed without much excitement. After getting to her locker, the emerald-eyed beauty scanned the distance to find Airi waving frantically at her. Hakura pushed her way through the bustling students to her best friend so they could walk home together.

"Anything interesting today?"

Hakura thought for a while, but decided not to waste her energy explaining. Knowing her friend would know in about eighteen hours max, she replied,

"Not really."

Without any permission, Airi started babbling about the supposedly haunted piano room in the second year hallway turned out to be an insane pianist-used-to-be hobo. Hakura listened, but her heart was somewhere else, clenching tightly as she spotted bloodred eyes staring at the two in the far distance.

**+xxx+**

_"Did you see them?"_

_"I know, they're amazing."_

_"I like the dark haired one."_

_"Really? The cute blonde looks more my type."_

Whispers issued from hundreds of curious boys and girls at lunch the next day rather than the regular idiotic rumoring. Hakura leaned over to Airi.

"What are they talking about?"

Airi's eyes widened. Hakura felt a pang of guilt for no absolute reason, but it melted away and was quickly placed with curiosity when Airi said,

"Don't you know? All in one day, there were TEN new transfer students, six guys and four girls. I can't believe it myself, but it's true." Airi casted a thoughtful look at a nearby table, which Hakura assumed was where the transfer students occupied, a total of nine people she'd never seen and Kain Akatsuki.

"But it's so strange...seem to know each other since, like, forever...and...they're all..." she paused for a moment. "...beautiful."

Hakura nodded in agreement. Indeed, their looks were unbelievable. It was emphasized when they sat together as well.

"Names?" Hakura asked.

Airi grinned and began reciting, the usual ritual she performed when announcing the latest news around school.

"See at the far right? With the awesome red hair-do and baby blue eyes? Senri Shiki-kun. Class 2A, sixteen years old. I think he's one of the youngest." Sometimes Hakura thought Airi was more of a stalker than a normal high school student. "Next to him is Touya Rima-chan, the one with gold hair in pigtails and the cutest cloths I've ever seen? She's in class 1A, fifteen, also a younger one." Airi's eyes wandered over to a boy with the brightest blue eyes Hakura ever saw. She decided that if he ever happened to be a mage or anything silly, she'd assume he would have control over ice. But the weird thing was, he seemed to be flirting outrageously with the girls sitting at the table next to theirs, and the charm worked perfectly.

Airi continued after smirking slightly. "Aido Hanabusa-kun, blond-hair, seventeen, five foot ten and complete playboy. Amazingly, he's in class 3AA."

In Sapporo High, classes were distinguished by the level of learning. The number represented the grade, and the letter stood for how advance the class was, starting from D (ordinary grade level), to A (very advanced), in some rare cases, AA (extremely advanced). The test for entering AA-leveled classes were only for third years and above. You had to be seventeen, so Hakura wasn't eligable, though she thought she was smart enough to be. But that obnoxious guy in front of her...getting into class 3AA? Impossible. The teacher must've been drunk when he graded Aido's paper.

"Anyway, let's move on." Airi said after observing Aido's behavior. "Umm...Silver hair, purple eyes, third tallest in the group and the one with the weird expression? That's Kiryuu Zero-kun. He definitely needs some happy medicine, look at that face. Class 4A, I heard a ruckus next door yesterday." Airi was in class 4B.

"What about the other girls?" Hakura asked.

"Oh...I know Souen Ruka-san, long gray hair? Yeah, she's in my class, but I think the teacher made a mistake. Too smart for her looks." Airi wrinkled her nose. "All the guys like her, but she's complete snob...it's so annoying."

She cleared her throat and moved on. "Kuran Yuuki-chan, Kuran Juuri-san. Fifteen and eighteen, the two long-haired brunettes sitting next to each other? I love Juuri's hair, looks a lot and more like yours...she's on the right," Airi pointed. "Yuuki's in class 1B, a little out of it sometimes but very sweet. Juuri, I think, is in 4AA."

"I know Akatsuki-san, so go on," Hakura mentioned when she saw her head tilt toward the dark-blonde hottie. Airi nodded and pointed toward a cute, smiling guy with eyes the color of emeralds, even richer than Hakura's. Airi's stare changed into a loving gaze. "He's Ichijou Takuma-kun, class 3AA and he's so mine." Hakura raised an eyebrow, but then said,

"So the last one? You haven't mentioned him."

Airi's expression darkened. "Kuran Kaname-san. Handsome dark drown hair, handsome face, handsome eyes, handsome height, handsome hands, handsome _everything_." Hakura thought it was a bit much, but he was indeed very different from the rest of the newbies. A sinister, powerful aura seemed to emit from him. Hakura admitted that she would be a little afraid confronting him if that ever happened.

"All the girls like him, their gushing pisses me off," Airi said with a dark tone. "Good thing he's in class 4AA. I would've died from all the squealing if he were in my class."

While Airi fumed, Hakura's mind was somewhere else.

"Kuran Yuuki, Kuran Juuri, Kuran Kaname...are they siblings?" she questioned.

Airi nodded. "They even look alike, what do you expect?"

Hakura shrugged. "Don't you think it's a bit weird that they're all so...good-looking?" her bad habit of being too observant and curious took over. Airi shook her head and went to say something about Touya-san and Senri-kun being models. "Bet you most of them are from up north," she said. "Very pale."

Hakura went back to finish her lunch, but an uncomfortable feeling clogged her mind.

Was it her, or were these students...something else?

**+xxx+end**


	2. A Confused Daffodil

_Yay, chapter two! :P_

_Thanks to ALL of you who have been supporting my story; those reviews gave me a lot of confidence :D. Well, I hope this satisfies your "Kain Akatsuki" fever as well as the first one...I have to more to say, so please enjoy! I love you all! 333_

* * *

_"We reach out with our hands, brush away the clouds and piece the sky, _

_to grab the moon..._

_but we still can't reach the truth."_

_--Anonymous_

**+xxx+start**

It happened thirteen days after the ten students transferred into the school.

It began as a normal morning, but the morning was dark. Then it was the screaming, a loud, horrified shriek that lasted only a few seconds. It happened all so suddenly, the entire school knew about it in the next hour.

Hakura struggled through the mob of terrified students. She'd heard a female student had fainted during class transition and was eager to see what happened. But the crowd was too noisy and pushy, getting to the crime scene before the adults took care of it was impossible this way. Luck seemed to disguise itself when someone accidentally knocked the curious girl onto the floor.

"Oi! Watch it." She said while rubbing her head gingerly. Hakura froze when a she found herself smack in front of a fallen girl. But that was only a portion of the reason why she was so shocked.

_Fang marks, on the side of the neck...crimson blood staining the white collar of her uniform..._

A hand involuntarily covered her mouth. _Oh god..._

"So it finally happened, eh?"

Hakura felt like her neck almost snapped when she saw a frowning Kain standing behind her. He helped her up, but kept his eyes on the girl.

"What do you mean by, 'it finally happened'?"

Hakura's question was drowned out by another round of screaming, but it was more squealing than actually screaming.

"So, Kuran Kaname finally shows off...what an idiot."

Hakura, for the second time that day, almost broke her neck.

"AIRI!"

Airi pointed toward the handsome upperclassman. Hakura focused her attention on him and noticed he was heading straight towards the victim. Wordlessly, he picked her up with ease and walked toward eight beautiful students standing away from the mob of people.

"Gotta go." Kain was gone before Hakura could react.

"Wait!"

Hakura pushed her way out of the students and ran after she escaped toward the now departing group. She sped up, and years of placing first in track granted her wish.

She spred out her hands in front of the Kaname, who seemed to be leading the group, after catching up.

"Why are you taking that girl? Shouldn't the teachers be taking care of this?" Hakura barely noticed the dark aura he emitted when she observed him before.

"You little-!"

A gray head bobbed from behind the man standing in front of Hakura. If looks could kill, this was it. Ruka looked like she was about to stab Hakura before Kaname stopped the angry female.

"Ruka, stop. There's no need to, she's only curious." Kaname smiled slightly at Hakura. Ruka retreated, still glowering at her. "Isn't it Ishizuka-san? Don't worry, the teachers let us take care of it."

Hakura felt a shiver down her spine and didn't try to ask another question. _He knows my name_, she thought, giving her the creeps. She watched Kaname shift the girl in his arms and kept walking, seeing the rest follow him. Aido, whom she had never talked to, suddenly walked to Hakura and bent down, nose barely centimeters away from her own.

"Hey baby, what's your blood type?"

Hakura was just about to slap him when a strong hand caught hers in mid-action. Kain nearly picked up Aido off the ground while still gripping hers.

"Hanabusa."

"Hai, hai," Aido replied meekly. He rubbed his head and strolled away like nothing happened. Kain released Hakura's hand and sent her a forgiving smile. She kept looking even when they passed, uncertainty rushing through her veins. _No, I have to follow them, _she convinced herself.

Quietly trailing behind the quickly disappearing group was a challenge. They were all moving swiftly like shadows in the dark. The ten students finally stepped into an empty classroom, a click sounding to tell Hakura that they locked the door.

Hakura pressed a ear on the wooden door of the locked classroom to overhear a suspicious conversation.

"Kaname-sama..." a female voice echoed quietly. Hakura guessed it was Juuri from the tone.

_-sama? Why is she using an honorable suffix? _she wondered.

Hakura heard the slightest of a sigh. "We'll have to erase her memory, just of today's. Kiryuu-kun, please help me." Kaname's voice was soft but serious.

"Mataku...again?"

The emerald-eye girl frowned. _What the hell? Erase her memory?_ _Again?_

Hakura knew that this was going too far. She was about to kick the door open, but her foot stopped a half an inch away from the wooden surface, as if a force was preventing her from making contact with it. Now she was really suspicious, about to yell out to the people in the classroom.

"Hey-"

It went as quickly as it came, a spilt second of a flashing purple light almost filling the entire hallway. Hakura's vision went onyx black, and she knew no more.

**+xxx+**

The headache was as bad as hell. Hakura felt it could explode any moment when she sat up into sitting position on her bed.

While she was adjusting to woozey vision and enduring the pangs of pain, Hakura looked around and was confused to see the famailar cotton blue walls of her room and pearl white sheets of her bed. She tumbled out of bed, getting a good look at the vase of crimson roses she collected the other day to make sure this actually _was _her bedroom. To her amazement, it unmistakedly was.

"O...o..ka-saaan!" Hakura yelled, speech slightly slurred.

There was a series of footsteps up the stairs and quickly did a beautiful woman appear at her doorway. Hakura was a spitting image of her mother, Kurosaki Asuka-san...sleek hair with tumbling curls at the bottom, slender figure, heart-shaped face...the only thing that kept people from mistaking them for one another was that Kurosaki-san had the deepest purple eyes, like amethyst.

"Do you need something, Hakura?"

Hakura's hand flew to her forehead as another round of mini explosions went off in her head. "How'd I get here, wasn't I at school?" Hakura tried recalling what happened, but only remembered getting to school, purple lights and ending up in her current position.

Her mother gave Hakura a weird look. "Don't you know? You fainted during transition when I think, according to him, everyone was running around trying to see what happened to the girl, right? You were never good with loud noises with that sensitive, or do I daresay, extremely sensitive ears of yours."

"Wait...who's 'him'?" Hakura asked after managing to comprehend what her mother said.

"I'm suprised you're not in love with him yet, Hakura. Very nice young man, carried you all the way home after you fainted in school. Tall, gorgeous dark blonde hair, wears his uniform untucked...decently mature. He told me his name was Kain Akatsuki-san if I'm right." Asuka cupped her face, looking sweetly at her dumbfounded daughter.

Hakura's senses jolted. "AKATSUKI-SENPAI?"

Asuka nodded innocently. "Yes..."

_Dammit._

"It's past dinner, but want anything to eat?" Hakura shook her head.

"No, I'll do a bit of my homework and go back to sleep."

Kurosaki-san smiled and closed the door, leaving Hakura her rightful privacy.

Hakura washed up and got dressed her pajamas. After finishing her essay, she turned off the light and rested her head on the window sill, enjoying the cool October wind carassing her face. Hakura was soon lost in thought as she tried to fetch out what happened today from a blurry memory, but no success.

_What was that purple light? _she wondered. _Why did Akatsuki-senpai carry me home? Why did I faint? _Hakura kept bombording herself with her own questions.

Why...did she loose her memory?

**+xxx+end**

* * *

Sorry if it was kinda short...I meant to make it longer, but it seemed if I stopped here, the chapter name would make more sense. I'm working on Chapter Three...it should be up shortly, so please stay in touch! Again, please review, I'll appreciate it :).


	3. A Silent Lily

_Sorry...guys. Another short episode. T.T_

_I forgot to tell all of you that I'm still a middle school student, more specifically, in my third year. That pretty much means that I'll have a hard time trying to finish my fanfic that you guys are reading (hopefully, enjoying it, too xDD), since all our teachers are cramming homework on us to prepare for high school. I'm seriously trying my very best, so please be patient. The chapters will probably still come out on a weekly basis for a rather short one--if it has some length, it might take a littlf more than a week._

_I'm really really really really sorry, but of course, this is the life of an 8th grader :D._

_Hope you enjoy this chapter--have fun and review! I'm assuming chapter 4 is probably going to be uploaded in a few days._

* * *

_The mane of the sun pouring down erases the footprints on thin ice. _

_Do not fear deception…_

_the world already lies atop deception._

_--Anonymous_

**+xxx+start**

"Neh, neh...Akatsuki-senpai carried you home yesterday? Kawaiiii..." Airi cooed to Hakura on the way to school the following day.

"Yeah, so what?" Hakura mumbled. The headaches hadn't ceased. In fact, she felt worse than ever since she couldn't get a wink of sleep last night. What kept her from staying at home was because the idea of missing two days worth of classes almost strangled Hakura.

Airi looked at her sleepy friend. "Are you SURE that you don't want to stay home?"

_Not really._

Throughout first period and second, Hakura's head kept jumping from finding the area of a blob and nuclear explosions. By lunch, she was as good as lifeless.

"Hakura, are you okay? You look like a mess."

Hakura peeked up from her sleeping position to see Yori, her intelligent classmate and friend, staring at her.

"I...I think I'll see the school doctor..."

Yori nodded slightly, her neat orange hair bobbing up and down while silently taking Hakura's books with her.

Hakura semi-stumbled out of the cafeteria and reached the stairwell to the first floor. Her left hand griped onto the smooth, wooden rail and her right covered half of her face to indicate tiredness as she decended. When an episode of excruciating pain slashed at her head, Hakura shut her eyes which lead to a bad step. She was giving away to midair in seconds.

There was a sick sound of a rib or two breaking when Hakura fell, crashing into a few thin bars and sharp metal edges of the stairs. Her fall ended when a strong body caught her already limp one.

"Geez. What a troublesome fall." Hakura found herself staring into blank baby-blue eyes. The boy ruffled his rather shaggy red hair and inspected Hakura.

"You're definitely not okay," he decided.

Hakura blinked several times before recognizing her savior. "Senri Shiki-kun?" He nodded while staring blankly ahead.

"Thanks, I can...i-itai!" Hakura winced as she tried to stand up, resulting in another contact with Shiki.

"G-gomen ne..." Hakura apologized. Her chest felt like it was going to collapse any moment. Just breathing was a hard task.

Wordlessly did Shiki gently lift the helpless girl off his body and picked her up bridal style, going down the steps. Hakura was in too much pain to argue, let alone struggle. They reached the first floor and headed toward the doctor's office. The trip wasn't quiet, but wasn't issuing from their mouths; several students were looking at the two with amazement.

"Shiki!"

Hakura turned her head to see a cute short girl in pigtails speed walking towards them. She tugged at her golden hair and looked at Shiki with a glare Hakura thought could kill.

"What's this about?" she questioned him, suspicion etched on every inch of her face.

The red-haired boy sighed. "Rima...she fell down the steps and broke a few ribs. I'm just taking her to the nurse."

Rima nodded and, in Hakura's opinion, reculantly allowed them to go. Hakura didn't mind; in fact, she thought it was pretty cute of her.

They met the school doctor when they got to the health room, which ended up being fussy since Haruno-sensei didn't treat broken bones often. He was muttering about, "probably reading down the steps," and "clumsy girl, why does she always do this?". Hakura was a famaliar patient of his, ranging from broken wrists (it was always the right one for some reason; the calcium never seemed to reach that part of the body) and daily dizziness from extreme low blood pressure.

"Arigatou, Shiki-kun. Sorry for the inconvience," Hakura said after her broken bones were properly treated. The reply was a slight nod and smile, and soon he left.

Hakura stared at the door where the lower classman left before feeling a strong hand force her down on the bed.

"You stay here until school's over. Don't even try moving," the strict doctor ordered. Then he left, leaving Hakura pondering what was the reason this stuff happened today. And if it was her imagination that made her believe she saw Shiki was standing on the first floor before she fell on the second, a long way to run in such a short time.

**+xxx+**

At lunch the next day, Hakura was busy chewing her bread and reading a book at the same time, so she was oblivious to the fact that a tall figure was standing next to her.

Kain bent his head down to whisper in her Hakura's ear, "That book has a nasty ending. I don't recommend it."

"We'll see."

He sat down in the empty seat next to her and stayed silent until Hakura spoke up from her reading, "Aren't you going to eat?"

Kain smirked. "I don't eat."

Hakura set down her book and asked with curiosity, "Then how do you stay alive?" This guy must've thought she was stupid.

Kain paused for a moment. "Vitamins," he said and picked up a small box with a elegant embroidery. Hakura reached out, but Kain already put it back in his pocket.

"So," he changed the subject, "why are you reading that nasty book?"

The reader shrugged. "It's pretty entertaining how they describe vampires as horrible, nasty, ugly creatures that suck people's blood that haunt hosptials or something along that line."

Kain's brow furrowed and there was a strange look on him. "Why weren't you in class after thrid period yesterday?"

"I fell down the steps and broke two ribs," Hakura replied while noting that Kain liked to change subjects rather quickly.

The dark blonde chuckled, which lead Hakura into confusion. Falling down the steps was not a funny situation. He rised from the table. "Both of us have class duty today if you don't know. See you then," he winked, leaving Hakura in disbelief.

**+xxx+**

"Class is dismissed. Kain Akatsuki and Ishiuka Hakura, please stay after class for duty."

There was the sound of students pushing chairs and gathering books when school was finally over for that day. Chatter between students about homework and plans for tonight were heard and the class slowly emptied, leaving one boy and a girl in the large room. Low orange rays of sunlight streamed through the windows, giving Hakura a longing feeling to go home while she picked up a broom and dustpan. Kain was gathering the chairs ontop of the desks, humming an unknown tune when doing so. After the classrooms was the hallway and first floor...the entire routine was done with silence.

Hours passed when Hakura finally put away the cleaning supplies in the janitor's closet. She wiped her hands and rolled down her sleeves, turning to say to Kain,

"I guess that's it, Akatsuki-senpai," she said. It was already dusk outside.

He nodded, going into their classroom and coming out with two bags. He gave the one on his right to Hakura.

"Arigatou."

They headed downstairs to the exit together. Upon reaching the door, Hakura touched the knob only to find it firmly in place, not even budging when she pushed down.

"It's locked," Hakura said to Kain. "Let's try the other ones." The reply came as a nod.

Hakura jogged toward the end of the hallway to the east exit. Wishing herself good luck, Hakura tried this exit. It was no better than the other one.

Kain frowned, a downcast look in his eyes. "I'll go try the south and west exits. Why don't you try the back door? We'll meet here," he suggested. The two ran off to their assigned destinations.

Hakura sprinted through the east side of the school with such speed that it was almost inhuman. She reached a small wooden door when turning the corner, finding it bolted and locked. She knew it would be useless to attempt opening it, so she headed back toward the meeting spot.

Kain was already waiting for her when she got there. Her heart fell when she saw his mouth tighten and a fallen look on his face, which meant only one thing.

They were locked in school.

Hakura managed to find a wall and slammed her back against it, wincing as a shot of pain came from her chest. She slid down and hugged her knees.

"Dammit...what are we going to do?"

She looked up to see Kain trying to slide open a window panel, but Hakura shook her head. Ever since an incident years ago, they quadruple-glued the windows to keep anybody from jumping out.

"Shit. Whoever locked those doors must be retarded," he said. Kain joined Hakura on the floor, staring out the row of windows. Luckily, the hallway they were in faced west where the wo could see a magnificent setting sun, sending sheens of pink and purple into the growing night sky. It didn't last long; soon, it was dark. The only source of light was the alabaster moon and twinkling stars.

"Well," Kain spoke after a period of silence. "I guess we'll have to stay here." Hakura somewhat detected amusement in his voice.

"So much for class duty," she mumbled.

Kain slid out a leg and tilted his head back, staring at the moon. Hakura's heart lept when she saw the moonlight catch upon his handsome face.

"The moon...it's beautiful tonight."

Hakura's eyes wandered to the window and stared out into the nighttime sky. The silver orb in the nighttime sky was indeed a very attractive sight.

"Hakura-san."

She turned her head at Kain's voice. "Eh? What is it?"

He pause for a moment before saying, "in your imagination, what do you think a vampire is actually like?"

Hakura was startled by the question. "Why?"

Kain shrugged and looked up at the ceiling. "The way you were talking about the book at lunch today seemed like you had different thoughts about it."

He was right, so she decided to truthfully answer the question.

"Well," she began. "I think...vampires aren't that...beastly. I think vampires are...sort of...a special kind of species that take on human form. They're all beautiful and posess extreme abilities." Hakura hesitated before continuing. "In my imagination, they're kind, mysterious and intelligent. Most importnantly, they don't drink blood twenty-four-seven purposely like Dracula. Instead, it's inability to control the hunger, so they drink blood from humans against their will." Hakura studied the thoughtful expression Kain held. "Is that a weird idea of a vampire?"

"No. Actually, I think it's very creative, there's a possibility that vampires like that exist."

Hakura gave him a rare smile and heard a growl in her stomache. She finally noticed that she was starving. Hakura rised up from her sitting position and looked down at the upperclassman.

"Need anything? I'll try nicking some from the cafeteria."

Kain was silent for a moment. He finally answered, "not really, just a glass of water."

Hakura arrived in the eerie darkness of the school cafeteria. She blinked several times to adjust to the absence of light which lead her to find two pieces of bread, a bottle of grape juice and a glass where she went outside to use the water from the fountain.

"I'm back," Hakura walked towards the sitting figure when she was done with her scavenging.

"Arigatou," Kain took the glass of water from Hakura's outreached hand. Hakura looked at him in wonderment when he reached into his uniform jacket and pulled out a famaliar looking case. The vitamins that he showed her earliar today. Taking a small white tablet from the box, he dropped it into the glass of water. But Hakura wasn't only thinking about this weird way of taking vitamins. The water was turning red. Blood red.

"W-what's with the color?" Hakura studdered.

Kain smirked and lifted up the glass where the pill was slowly dissolving into scarlet nothingness. "Cherry-flavored. Wanna taste?"

Hakura put on a disgusted look and turned to start on her bread. _Oi, cherry-flavored? Stop screwing around._

It was about two hours after they finished their "dinner" when Hakura spotted a weird shadow flash towards her right, her emerald cat-like eyes catching its every move. She quickly sat up and wobbled a moment before her dizziness settled from low blood pressure, and spoke to Kain.

"Did you see that? I think I'll go look."

She was surprised when he was already up from the sitting position. Hakura followed the procedure before she was stopped by Kain's hand pressing down on her shoulder.

"Stay here, don't move," he warned. The look on Kain's face was the last thing to reassuring.

"B-but…" Hakura found herself talking to thin air when she saw Kain was gone.

"What the hell, why so fast?" she watched a tiny glimpse of her classsmate's bronze hair just as he vanished around the corner, leaving Hakura in the dark, lonely darkness…. a rose encased in an onyx jewel.

As if it could actually see what was happening below, even every fraction of the pearl-white moon darted behind incoming storm clouds, blanketing the school with complete blackness. Hakura flinched as the first crack of lightening split cleanly through the sky and it's voice screaming in the distance, tainted the silence. A slow but potentially strong wind began to howl a ghostly opera, and droplets of rain danced onto the earth and windows with the softest _pitter-patter_. Nice timing, they called it.

Completely alone and stripped of the ability to see, Hakura curled herself up into a weak ball, her body shivering violently in what seemed a sub-tundra temperature. The radiant sunset and warm fall sceneries from just hours ago were completely erased from her mind.

"Hurry up, Akatsuki-san…" she pleaded into the eerie silence. She closed her eyes when suddenly the sound of a piano reached her ears.

"A piano? At this time?"

Carefully stepping along, Hakura strained her ears as she tried to locate the heart of the playing music. Each step was with caution, every following one quieter than the other. The music grew in volume, and every so slowly did Hakura start to urge her body to move forward. Even blinded in complete black, Hakura was sure she was very near; merely a few hundred meters or so from the mysterious playing. With every step she took and breath she drew, the phantomlike melody only sang louder…notes overlapped and rolled over one another in an inhuman speed, yet the melody so clear and sharp it was frightening. Frighteningly beautiful. The vivid, rippling song was…hypnotizing, drawing Hakura's heart toward the music.

Hakura's hand suddenly felt an empty space. Unable to react from the sudden change of emptiness, she failed to keep her balance, thus plunging thought the air and narrowly missing a wooden door. There was a soft thud as her slender body came in contact with a soft velvety rug.

The ringing harmony came to a halt. The piano was suddenly…silent.

**+xxx+end**


End file.
